The present invention relates to cable connectors, and more particularly relates to a cable connector for connecting the bus line of a cable from an appliance to the IC mounting seat of an electric control circuit board of another appliance.
In the electric control circuit board of a machine, there is generally provided an IC mounting seat for mounting a variety of electronic ICs to control the operation or change the function of the machine. Because electronic ICs are generally fastened in an IC mounting seat through a plug-in connection, they can be conveniently replaced or changed according to requirements. However, in comparison with computers or other precision instruments, electronic ICs can only provide limited functions.